An electronic device refers to a device that performs a specific function according to an equipped program, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop PC, or a vehicular navigation system, as well as a home appliance. For example, such an electronic device may output information stored therein as sound or an image. As the degree of integration of such an electronic device has increased, and as super-high speed and large capacity wireless communication has become popular, various functions have recently been equipped in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, functions (such as an entertainment function (e.g., a game function), a multimedia function (e.g., a music/video reproducing function), a communication and security function for mobile banking, a schedule management function, and an e-wallet function) are integrated in a single electronic device, in addition to a communication function.
A portable electronic device (e.g., an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, or a tablet PC) is generally equipped with a flat display device and a battery, and has a bar-type, folder-type, or sliding-type appearance. Recently, as the electronic communication technology has been developed, electronic devices have been miniaturized, and thus, an electronic device, which is wearable on a portion of a body (such as a wrist or a head) has been commercialized.
As carrying an electronic device becomes daily routine and the electronic device becomes wearable, the electronic device may also be used as a means for expressing a user's personality. In order to express one's personality using the electronic device, the user may mount or attach an additional decoration to the exterior of the electronic device. However, this may deteriorate the inherent appearance of the electronic device.
A wearable electronic device includes a coupling member that makes the electronic device wearable on a human body. When the coupling member is attachable to/detachable from a main body or housing of the electronic device, it is possible to variously express one's personality while maintaining the intrinsic appearance of the electronic device. When it is easy to attach/detach the coupling member to/from the housing, a coupling member having an external appearance that is desired by the user may be easily mounted on the housing. However, the coupling member may be easily released from the housing in the worn state. For example, when the coupling member is made to be easily attached/detached, it may be difficult to maintain a stable worn state.
On the contrary, when the coupling member is rigidly mounted on the housing in order to stably maintain the electronic device in the state where the electronic device is worn on a human body, it may be difficult for the user to separate the coupling member from the housing. For example, in a structure in which the worn state is stably maintained, it may difficult to replace the coupling member with another one having an appearance that is desired by the user.
Therefore, a need exits for a coupling member that can be easily replaced while making a housing wearable on a user's body so that various users' personalities and tastes can be satisfied, and an electronic device including the coupling member.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.